


Has to Do

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everything reeks, but she has no choice except to stay here.





	Has to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Everything reeks. Sigrid sits on the rocky shore, dipping her raggedy skirt into the water. It will take more than lake water to scrub snot and blood from the fabric. Truthfully the skirt should be burned for it smells of dragon and bodies. 

No one sleeps in their camp. A few people sniffle and whimper. Others wail and shriek. Alfrid paces back and forth, mumbling and scowling towards the mountain. 

He wants food and water, but so does everyone else. Sigrid swallows another sour mouthful of spit. This is better than any soup. 

It will do. It has to do.


End file.
